Jugando A La Guerra
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: Alfred cansado de sus 50 hijos se va de vacaciones al Caribe, pero ahora tiene que lidiar con su hermana adoptiva y sus 78 hijos y otros países y sus cuentas, problemas y deudas…puede salir muerto o gravemente herido…pero, el es un héroe ¿no?
1. Chapter 1

__

_Hola, a toditos que __están aquí, gracias de primera y segunda espero que les guste *cruza los dedos* _

_Hetalia__ no me pertenece solo mis OC… porque el Caribe también necesita amor y también voy a pedir ayuda en cuanto los países latinoamericanos, espero que me ayuden cuando se los pida._

_Summary: Alfred cansado de sus 50 hijos se va de vacaciones al Caribe, pero ahora tiene que lidiar con su hermana adoptiva y sus 78 hijos y otros países y sus cuentas, problemas y deudas…puede salir muerto o gravemente herido…pero, el es un héroe ¿no? O ¿Es que cada superhéroe tiene si kryptonita?_

___

* * *

__Viaje:_

Alfred se estaba preparando para su viaje de vacaciones que tanto había esperado. Había hecho sus maletas con unos días te anticipación y parecía mas a una mudanza que a un viaje al Caribe. Él le da gracias a su jefe que le regalo el boleto de avión y en primera fila. ¿Qué más podía pedir un héroe? Creo que llegar al aeropuerto en jet porque ya lleva minutos de atraso.

-Not cool- dijo el estadounidense entre diente cuando sus ojos azules le dieron un vistazo al reloj que estaba encima de una mesa. Rápidamente agarro sus maletas y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Tuvo que dar un frenazo para no llevarse enredado a una muchacha de pelo rizo color castaño claro que le llegaba a sus hombros. Tenía puesta una T-shirt blanca que decía "I love New York", unos jeans y un abrigo color café. Alfred frunció el ceño y la chica se quito las gafas negras que llevaba puestas encima de sus ojos azules y lo miro con una cara de preocupación.

-¿A dónde vas Al?- dijo la joven sin quitar sus ojos de las maletas. "Lejos de ustedes. De vacaciones y no me llames Al" dijo un poco enfadado. –¿A casa de titi Marie?- dijo la joven guardando sus gafas en el bolsillo de su abrigo. –Carmen y me abres la puerta- contesto Alfred agarrando las maletas de nuevo y la joven rápidamente abrió la puerta y siguió a su padre hacia el carro. –Es que me gusta más llamarla Marie que Carmen y perdón papa- sonrió la joven.

Alfred puso sus maletas en el piso y abrió en baúl, pero no sin antes mirar al joven que estaba a su lado. –New York, por favor, di lo que quieres decir- Alfred la miro seriamente. –Quiero visitar a titi Marie…ehh Carmen, es justo, porque ella me visita cada año- Alfred mueve su cabeza en un "no" definitivo y se monta en su carro. New York se pone entremedio de la puerta del carro y de su padre. –Te prometo que no sacare pistolas como Texas, ni seré tan quejona como Arizona- suplico la joven haciendo pucheros. Alfred la saco del medio, cerró la puerta y se fue para el aeropuerto. New York se quedo ahí pasmada, pero ella es New York la hija del héroe, ella no se vence fácilmente.

-¿De verdad ella pensó que la llevaría?- susurro Alfred mientras subía el volumen del radio. La canción de Eminem junto a Rihanna se hizo escuchar por todo el carro. Alfred se sentía más que feliz. Ya no iba a escuchar a Arizona quejarse de Nuevo México y Utah y sus estúpidas leyes. Ya no iba a escuchar a California quejarse de su hermana Nevada, que si no la dejaba dormir y entre otras cosas. Ya no iba a meterse entre las gemelas Carolina del Norte y Sur; tampoco iba a escuchar los lloriqueos de Alaska y Hawaii, que decían que se sentían lejos de la familia. En fin, sobretodo no iba a escuchar a Washington, que se cree que sabe más que todos sus hermanos juntos. Alfred suspira al pensar en esas playas, en las aguas cristalinas del Caribe, en las fiestas, aunque no mejores que las de él, obvio, porque él es el héroe. En pocos minutos llega al aeropuerto, hace los procedimientos normales y aborda el avión, no sin antes dar una carrera a él. Se sienta en el sillón todo jadeante y le pide a la azafata que le dé un refresco. Después de esto se recuesta en el sillón y cierra sus ojos azules.

-Esta es su azafata Maricela Falcón y su capitán y copiloto para esta bonita noche son: Joseph Smith y Ricardo Cruz. Recuerden que estamos aquí para servirle y gracias por volar con, esta su aerolínea, American Airlines, buenas noches y bonito viaje- Fue lo último que los oídos de Alfred escucharon antes de quedarse dormido.

_-¿Al? ¿Papa?-_ lo demás pareció un sueño…

* * *

_____Gracias por leer y no olviden su bello y hermoso review…__y también es mi primera historia en español…piedad…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola, a toditos que __están aquí, gracias _

_Hetalia__ no me pertenece solo mis OC… mis OC se van a basar en los fundadores y sus historias de los pueblos no en las personas que viven en ellos…_

_

* * *

__¿Reportero?_

El ruido de unos aplausos hizo que el estadounidense se levantara un poco asustado, aunque fingió estar bien. Miro a todos lados y bien a los pasajeros tomar sus maletas, cerrando sus computadoras y recogiendo papeles después del aplauso. -¿Desde cuándo hay tanta personas en primera clase?- Alfred se cuestiono mentalmente mientras se daba unas pequeñas palmadas en los cachetes para que se le fuera el sueño. Con cuidado se levanto del asiento y cogió su jacket y siguió hacia la salida del avión, no sin antes toparse con una chica que se le hizo muy conocida. Manteniéndose en silencio se para detrás de la muchacha que estaba hablando por su celular plácidamente, le coloca sus manos en los hombros y le da la vuelta. La chica dio un pequeño grito y luego sonrió nerviosamente. –Piérdete de mi vista- fue lo último que Alfred dijo antes de que la muchacha se fuera corriendo por todo el aeropuerto dando lloriqueos.

-¡Al fin!- grito el estadounidense y bajo la escaleras. Al llegar rápido cogió sus maletas y se fue a ver el ambiente del aeropuerto. Al ser el aeropuerto principal muchas personas iban y venían sin parar. Alfred podía ver un mar de gente antes sus ojos y también vio a quien se parecía Rusia persiguiendo a China, pero pestañea dos veces y luego no los ve. –Creo que tengo que dejar de beber tanto refresco- se rio nerviosamente.

-¡Hola! Este estupendo ser llamado Gilbert Beilschmidt, está aquí de vacaciones y…sorprendentemente veo América…el que cree que el mundo se puede viajar en carro. Sígueme camarógrafo- Gilbert corrió hasta donde estaba Alfred sentado y le puso un micrófono en la cara, el cual Alfred empezó a tratar de sacárselo de su cara. –¿Qué haces Gilbert?- dijo Alfred logrando que el joven de pelo plateado se sentara. –Nada, de vacaciones. Gane la apuesta y ahora el idiota aristócrata será mi sirviente por tres meses…soy tan genial- se rio. El austriaco miro por el lente de la cámara e hizo una cara de poco amigos, pero no dijo nada, solo asistió con la cabeza.

-¡Te odio! No es justo que los juegos se fueran para tu casa, la mía es diez mil veces mejor- un joven de pelo color castaño oscuro con ojos del mismo color, pero un poco más claro gritaba por el medio del aeropuerto. Su pelo estaba todo revuelto y vestían un uniforme militar como el que llevan los soldados estadounidenses. – ¿Dónde esta Inglaterra para que lo maldiga?-

-¿Y quién es ese?- Dijo Gilbert agarrando el micrófono de nuevo, también a Alfred con todo y maletas y se fue en dirección del joven. Se detuvo cuando el joven lo miro con una cara de pocos amigos. –Hola, soy la mejor persona de este mundo, Gilbert Beilschmidt y voy a…

-¿Es necesario decir tu nombre completo?- pregunto el austriaco sosteniendo la cámara encima de un hombro.

-Si, Roderich, porque soy el mejor tengo el derecho de hacerlo, ahora cierra el pico o te lo cierro yo- América frunció el ceño y se rio un poco ante la escena. –Ahora, ¿Cómo te llamas, quien eres y a quien quieres maldecir?-

El joven miro a Gilbert de pies a cabezas y después miro en la dirección donde estaba América riéndose. –Mi nombre es Juan León Muñoz y represento la ciudad capital, San Juan. Fui encontrado por Antonio y mi madre adoptiva Carmen y quiero maldecir a mi hermano Mayagüez por lo listo que es. ¿Algo más?- Gilbert se ríe nerviosamente y mira a Alfred que alzo sus hombros en un "no se" y el joven se retiro rápidamente. –Los hijos de Carmen son muy abiertos- se rio Alfred.

Los tres hombres salieron del aeropuerto y tomaron un taxi hacia la casa de Carmen. Luego de pocos minutos llegaron a un palacio con arquitectura española fuertemente visible. Una joven de pelo largo castaño oscuro los saludaba felizmente desde la entrada. Gilbert la miro detenidamente y concluyo lo siguiente: Su pelo, si se lo corta se parecerá a España y ese uniforme militar parecido al de América le queda un poco grande…que linda la flor que tiene, color roja en su oreja izquierda, le combina con eso rizos. Rápido que salieron del carro la joven se le acerco. –Wepa, Alfred, Gilbert y Roderich- dijo sonriente. Gilbert se le acerca y pone el micrófono en la cara de la joven, lo cual esta se echa un poco para atrás.

-¡Que mucho jode!- susurro el austriaco y América lucho para no dejar salir una carcajada.-¿Quién eres, donde estamos y cuál es la relación entre tú y América? ¿Algún secretito?- la joven mantuvo el balance un poco para no caerse al suelo con tantas preguntas. Tomo un poco de aire y volvió a sonreír. –Soy Carmen Marie Muñoz Marín y represento el país de Puerto Rico. Estamos en el Palacio Santa Catalina, mejor conocido como la fortaleza, casa de mis jefes…y seriamente no tengo que contestarte la última pregunta- se retiro la joven perseguida por Gilbert, Alfred y Roderich, no sin antes que austriaco los detuviera. -¿Qué? Dijo Gilbert y Alfred juntos.

-Te juro que acabo de ver a Japón, Argentina, México, España, Hungria, Vietnam, Romano, Italia, Francia, Irlanda, Inglaterra, Alemania y Egipto y también a alguien que se me pareció a ti Alfred, pero no sé quien era…se los juro- dijo el austriaco manteniendo un tono serio. Alfred y Gilbert se miran y luego miran a Roderich, ambos frunciendo el ceño. -¿Todos juntos?-

-Obvio, que no juntos. En el tramo de aeropuerto hasta acá- suspiro el austriaco. –Pues, puede ser que la visión mía de Rusia persiguiendo a China no fue una ilusión, puedo volver a beber refresco…Pepsi aquí voy- grito aliviado el estadounidense. -¿Rusia?- dijo enfadado Gilbert.

-¿Se piensan quedar hay parao' todo el día?- se rio la joven y ellos la siguieron.

* * *

_Review… ¿les gusto?_

_Marie es le segundo nombre que mas predomina en Puerto Rico..._

_Se los juro que esto es un gran proyecto junto a mis amigos…poco a poco se aclarara porque hay tantos países envueltos…y aun faltan…pero son tantos…pero voy hacer lo mejor_

_El Primero que salió de los Hijos de Carmen fue San Juan fundado por Juan Ponce de León en el 1508. También su problemita con Mayagüez se va a aclarar._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola, a toditos que __están aquí, gracias _

_Hetalia__ no me pertenece solo mis OC… mis OC se van a basar en los fundadores y sus historias de los pueblos no en las personas que viven en ellos…_

_Si no entienden algunas palabras siéntanse libres en preguntar. _

_

* * *

__¿Islandia__, Bayamón y una maldición?_

Alfred estaba sentado frente a un balcón, su mirada fija en las olas del Océano Atlántico. Estaba saboreándose un café que le había preparado Carmen. Dada gracias a dios que estaba solo en ese momento, porque Carmen estaba ocupada tratando de bajar a un tal Tito Kayak que se había trepado en un poste y Gilbert la había perseguido junto a su "_fiel_" camarógrafo. Todo estaba sereno adentro de la casa, el ruido calmante de las olas y la brisa del mar fresca. Alfred coloco su taza de café en una pequeña mesa que estaba cerca y coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se echo a dormir.

-"¡CARMEN!"- el estadounidense cayó al piso cuando escucho la voz de un joven. Rápido se levanto del suelo y corrió hacia la puerta. -¿Qué paso?- dijo un poco asustado Alfred. –Nada, esta to' tranquilo, es que estoy aquí pa' enseñarle a Islandia la casa de los jefes de Carmen- dijo el joven muy entusiasmado dándole pequeñas palmadas a la espalda de Islandia.

Alfred acomodo sus espejuelos y miro detenidamente al joven. Su pelo era castaño claro y le llagaba a los hombros, un poco rizo y sus ojos eran negros. Su cara era de un niño inocente. Llevaba puesto ropa de vaquero y traía una sombrilla-¿Quién eres?- pregunto nerviosamente Alfred y el joven frunció el ceño, pero luego le sonrió. –América, tu estas mas perdio' que un juey bizco, pero na'. Me llamo Ramírez de Arellano y represento a Bayamón, el segundo pueblo más grande y gracias a mi zanganito hermanito San Juan…no tengo aeropuerto - dijo el joven.

-¿Y yo, estoy pintado en la pared?- dijo fríamente Islandia. Alfred y Ramírez sonrieron nerviosamente ante la frialdad de Islandia. –Y, este es Islandia que vino a…con su cónsul- Islandia asistió con su cabeza. Ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar. Pasaron minutos.

-¡Ya me canse! Dijo dando un suspiro el islandés. –Tengo hambre- dijo Alfred tratando de leer la postura de Islandia. -¿Quién quiere chicharrón? Yo invito- Grito Bayamón abrazando fuertemente a ambos. –Este… ¿les gusta los tapones?- rio nerviosamente el joven. El islandés miro fijamente al joven Ramírez y luego miro a la sombrilla. -¿Y, para que la sombrilla?-

El joven miro a ambos y dejo salir una carcajada. –¡Porque en Bayamón llueve to' los días!-

* * *

-¡Ay estas Inglaterra!- Grito Juan cuando vio al Británico sentado en un café. -¡INGLATERRA!- el británico brinco un poco cuando vio a joven acercarse. -¿Podrías bajar la voz? Es que te oigo desde antes que cruzaras la calle idiota- gruño Arthur y Juan frunció el ceño, pero se sentó frente al británico. –Quiero que maldigas a mi hermano Mayagüez para que se le arruine los Centroamericanos- sonrió el joven. –Lo hare si me dejas en paz- dijo Arthur y Juan asistió con la cabeza y luego se retiro. -¡Que te lleve el viento… ¿Finlandia?- sorprendido el británico sale del café.

* * *

_review_

_Jajja perdón que el capitulo fue cortito, pero mis amigos no me dieron mas informacion ajaja, pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo seran los Centroamericanos..._

_Si se preguntan quién es Tito Kayak el es un ambientalista muy problemático…y las hazañas que él hace para mí son muy chistosas…a veces…_

_Los que han salido son:_

_Juan León Muñoz es San Juan…y si es medio Tsudere y medio loco y posesivo también. _

_Ramírez de Arrellano es Bayamon y Islandia esta con el porqué el pueblo de Bayamón recibió al cónsul de Islandia…fecha que no tengo…_


	4. Omake

_Hola, a toditos que __están aquí, gracias _

_Hetalia__ no me pertenece solo mis OC, y una pequeña historia, para que no se aburren._

_Si no entienden algunas palabras siéntanse libres en preguntar. _

_

* * *

__Suiza y gatos_

Suiza estaba sentado mirando a Carmen firmar unos papeles para su jefe que tiene una junta con algunos empresarios de los Estados Unidos. Estaba todo tranquilo, la brisa del mar hacia que las cortinas bailaran y las olas chocaban con un ruido estremecedor contra los rompe olas. Al pasar los minutos los ojos azules de Suiza se cerraban lentamente y cuando él se daba cuenta los abría rápidamente.

Una hora después ya Suiza tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el escritorio y Carmen trato de hacer el menos ruido posible, pero Suiza brinco y saco su rifle cuando sintió algo peludo acariciar su pierna.

-¿Qué paso Suiza?- trato de no reírse, pero Carmen soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Saca a ese gato de aquí o lo harto a tiros- dijo Suiza molesto apuntando con su rifle a un hermoso, peludo gatito blanco que maullaba.

-Pero, Suiza mira que cute es este gatito. No seas asesino- la joven agarro el gato y lo acaricio.

Suiza bajo el rifle un momento, pero el gatito brinco de las manos de Carmen para caer en los brazos de Suiza que volvió a enfadarse.

-¿Ves? Hasta te quiere- Carmen volvió a sentarse, pero vio un gato negro salir debajo del escritorio y otro gato color amarillo entrar por la puerta.

-Eh…. ¿Suiza?- Carmen se trepo en el escritorio acompañada de Suiza que hizo lo mismo. El rifle de Suiza ahora en el piso estaba cubierto por gatos, muchos gatos de distintos colores y razas. Carmen abrazo a Suiza fuertemente cuando ya el piso no se veía gracias a los gatos.

-¿Segura de que Grecia no anda por ahí?- Suiza agarro a Carmen por el brazo y esta se alejo un poco rompiendo el abrazo.

-No, Grecia no está y… ¿A qué hueles?- pregunto Carmen tapándose la nariz.

Suiza olfateo su ropa y frunció el ceño para luego mirar a Carmen que se estaba riendo.

-¿Mi ropa huele a pescado mezclado con pollo y carne de res?-

-¡NO! Por favor, no te quites la ropa delante de mi…. ¿Y quién te manda a hacer comida de gato?- Carmen dijo tapándose la nariz y mirando al suelo que era una alfombra de gatos.

-Se llama comercio Carmen, comercio y además Alfred pone el paquete así que debe estar igual que nosotros en este momento- Suiza protesto.

-¿Un gato?- dijo Alfred al ver en su puerta un hermoso, pequeño gatito amarillo.

* * *

_jajaja se me olvido la marca de la comida, pero sé que viene de Suiza para luego ser empacada en Estados Unidos….mi primera reacción fue ¿Suiza? ¿Comida de gato? _

_review_


End file.
